villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomio Ookawa
Tomio Ookawa is a minor supporting character, turned major antagonist, in the manga/anime Shiki. After the Shiki are exposed to the town's folk, Ookawa becomes the most brutal and ruthless of the lot, eventually to the extent of murdering innocent people not involved with the Shiki. Tomio is introduced early on as the liquor store owner and the abusive father of Atsushi. Tomio gets angered over his son's laziness and beats him frequently for minor offences. Though his role in the plot is fairly minor early on: once Ozaki reveals that the Shiki have invaded the town a darker side of Ookawa comes out. Killing the Shiki brutally and without remorse, Ookawa views them as pure evil and is the most extreme in the group of humans hunting the Shiki. Ookawa's killing of the Shiki may seem somewhat justified by some (seeing as they did murder many people in the village that summer for food), but Tomio does further heinous things that solidify him as a villain, and as far more extreme than most of the other villagers. When the Shiki use their mind control powers to hypnotize a human into attacking the other humans: Ozaki explains that the person is simply in a trance. Despite this information: Ookawa murders the controlled human in cold blood, showing that his extreme view of justice went beyond simply eliminating the Shiki. His most deplorable crime happens at the end of the series while he is looking for Seishin. Tomio accuses the innocent people in the village's temple of harboring Seishin (when in reality he had snuck into the temple grounds unnoticed). Despite the temple staff having no knowledge of Seishin's act: Ookawa and a group of villagers with him brutally murder them without proper evidence. After this: Ookawa follows Seishin into a nearby forest alone and spots Sunako. Following her into an abandoned church: he corners the mastermind behind the summer's deaths, and tells her off, explaining the unwritten rules of the village. Before he can kill her and eliminate the final shiki: Seishin makes it to the church as an awakened Jinrou, and buries a cleaver into Tomio's skull. Seishin proceeds to send the massive man's corpse crashing through a church window, and Ookawa's remains burn along with the rest of the village. Gallery Tomio3.png|Tomio after killing his son Tomio Ookawa.png|Tomio enraged Shiki old man dies|Tomio as he attempts to kill Sunako Trivia *In the manga Tomio is portrayed as far more sadistic and evil: crucifying Sunako in the church and torturing her. Ookawa feels no remorse for murdering his son, and seems to take pleasure in murdering Shiki and humans alike. In the anime on the other hand: he is driven by a code of honor, is torn up over his son's demise, and genuinely attempts to take Sunako to task for her actions. *Ookawa's death in the manga is far more gruesome, instead of taking a cleaver to the head, half his arm is cut off and then his head is sliced in two by Seishin. *Tomio can be considered the secondary antagonist to the Shiki side of the conflict, with Ozaki as the main one. *Some of the Shiki killed by Ookawa and his men were children so it can be assumed that he was a child murderer. *Both him and his son killed the mother of someone on the opposing side. His son killed Toshio's mother as revenge for Toshio killing Chizuru, and Tomio helped kill Seishin's mother because he believed that she was working with the Shiki (despite this being untrue). Ironically: both mothers were punished for the actions of their sons. *Tomio Ookawa was the closest thing in Shiki to a complete Knight Templar character: seeing himself as completely just in every horrible action he commits throughout the entire story. Every other character felt some level of remorse, or was a sociopath that didn't care about taking morality into account. *His english voice actor is Robert Bruce Elliott, who is known as the voice actor of Makarov Dreyar from Fairy Tail, Tanaka from Black Butler, Dot Pyxis from Attack on Titan, Basque Grand from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Richard Moore from Case Closed. Category:Genocidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elderly Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:The Heavy Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Paranoid Category:Disciplinarians Category:Symbolic Category:Mutilators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Guardians Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Shiki Villains